Auradon Takeover
by Violet Rose of Darkness
Summary: Jay, Evie, and Carlos were invited to Auradon and Mal and Uma aren't happy about it. Together, they plot their revenge to prove to everyone that they're the Baddest of them All. An AU where Mal and Uma never stopped being friends. [ON HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

**I didn't really like Descendants 2, so here's an AU for the first one instead. Enjoy.**

OoOoOo

" _What_?" screeched Uma, standing up suddenly, making Mal jump slightly. "Those amateur, second-rate punks get to go to Auradon and _we_ don't!? This is complete bullshark!" The TV reporter had just announced that the children of Jafar, the Evil Queen, and Cruella De Vil have been invited Auradon Prep by Prince (soon to be King) Ben.

Mal shrugged. "Why would you want to go to Auradon?" she asked, scrunching up her nose. "It's full of stuck-up, prissy pink princesses. I'd rather stay here. More freedom to do what I want. We rule this isle, Uma."

Uma slammed her hands on the table. "Mal, there is nothing for us here," she said seriously, making the purplette pay attention. Uma was almost never serious unless it was important. "Everything's there! In Auradon!" She pulled the girl in closer. "Even if Jay, Carlos, and Evie do have a plan to free us and everyone else, they'll screw it up. But _we_ could be better. We could take over Auradon and rule it together!"

Mal looked up at her. "We'd have power?" she asked, her eyes shining with mischief.

Uma smirked and leaned in. "More power than both of our mother's combined," she answered. "This place is a prison and you know it. But we're getting out of here and we're taking over. You and me. _Together_."

Mal's lips matched her smirk, her eyes glowing emerald. "Let's do it," she readily agreed. She would prove to her mother once and for all that she _was_ evil.

OoOoOo

"Did you get it?" asked Uma quietly. It was early in the morning on the Isle, almost no one was awake. There was only a half an hour left until Evie, Jay, and Carlos' ride came to take them to Auradon.

Mal nodded, taking out her mother's spell book. "Yeah," she whispered. "She always keeps it in the fridge. Did you get yours?"

Uma grabbed her mother's necklace from under her shirt. "Yup." She reached out a hand and caressed Mal's cheek, which was sporting a purple bruise. "What happened here?"

Mal looked away from her. "My mom was mad because I didn't get picked," she admitted softly. "She wanted me to steal Fairy Godmother's wand for her."

Uma was suddenly filled with fury. Maleficent was always putting her daughter down. It seemed that no matter what Mal did, her mother was always unsatisfied. She knew that all Mal wanted was to make her mother proud, but nothing she did was ever enough. At least Ursula left her alone for the most part, but it seemed like the girl next to her could never catch a break. "Everything's about to change, Mal," she promised. "We'll take over Auradon and prove to them that we're rotten."

"To the core," finished Mal. She looked out towards the Barrier nervously. "I still don't know about this plan..." The two of them didn't have means of transportation once they got off the Isle, which meant that they had to swim to Auradon.

"I'll be right there with you," Uma assured her. "And we have your mom's spell book. You'll be okay, trust me."

Trust. That was the one thing that Mal had trouble with. Her lack of trust in people has almost cost her and Uma their friendship. But they were able to overcome it and now they were closer than ever. "I trust you," she said honestly.

Uma smiled and was about to respond when she caught something out of the corner of her eye. it was a large limo (she had seen them on TV) with flags on either side. "Auradon flags," she observed. "And there are Jay, Carlos, and Evie." She grinned. "This is our time, Mal."

OoOoOo

Uma's arms are firmly around Mal's waist as they attempted to make their way towards Auradon. "This is taking too long," Mal commented, annoyed. She flipped through her spell book, trying to see if there was a spell that could help them. "Here's a modifying spell, but I need something to cast it on."

"Try that piece of driftwood," Uma suggested, pulling it over.

"Okay," agreed Mal. "Driftwood, by Merlin's goat, turn into a small sailboat." Nothing happened for a few moments before green magic surrounded the piece of driftwood and turned it into a sailboat. "It worked! My first spell."

Uma cackled. "Taking over Auradon with our powers combined will be like stealing candy from a baby."

OoOoOo

"Well, we're here," said Uma when they reached land. "Now what? We don't exactly fit in. We stick out like piranhas among guppies and Carlos, Evie, and Jay will probably recognize us as soon as they see us."

Mal flipped through the book. "Hmm," she pondered. "Let's see. Ah-ha! This'll do. Though it may not be our style, make us look like the exact opposite of girl's from the Isle." There was another green glow that surrounded the girls. When it disappeared, both girls were transformed. Mal's hair was light blond and she wore a lilac dress than went passed her knees with matching heels. Uma's hair was dark brown and she wore a light periwinkle shirt and skirt and white sandals.

They turned to look at each other. "You look disgusting," they commented dryly before cackling. "Perfect."

"Look out Auradon," said Mal maliciously. "Here we come."

OoOoOo

 **So, this is just an idea I was working with since I was disappointed in Descendants 2. Because if you think about it, Mal and Uma are both very powerful and very cunning. That's why they're on opposite sides, if they were together they'd be unstoppable. I wanted to see what would happen if they were on the same side, working together to achieve their goals. I don't know what the pairings are, but I'm leaning towards Maluma, just saying. Anyway, review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are so amazing, you know that? Thirteen reviews, thirteen favorites, and twenty one follows in, what, three days? Here's a chapter for all of you truly awesome people!**

OoOoOo

"Ugh, how do girls walk in these things?" complained Mal as she and Uma made their way through the streets of Auradon. The heels on her feet were killing her. She noticed that everything was so much more colorful and a lot cleaner than on the Isle. She could barely looked at one thing before the brightness made her nauseous and she had to tear her eyes away.

Uma shrugged. "Beats me," she said. "Where do you think they keep the wand?"

"Definitely not in the school," Mal decided. "Not enough security. I doubt that she'd keep it with her. She trusts her students way too much to have a need to."

"So, a place with a lot of security and away from her students..." pondered Uma.

"Why don't we ask if there's a museum or something around here?" Mal suggested. Auradon would be the place to have something like that. They didn't even try to build one on the Isle.

Uma raised an eyebrow. "Talk to someone off the street?" she asked incredulously. You never did that on the Isle unless you were looking for trouble. The two of them only did that if they knew that they were either stronger than the person or knew that they could get away easily.

"This is Auradon, U," Mal said with a roll of her eyes. "Everyone's too...good. Of course they'd show us the way." She stopped a woman on the street. "Excuse me, ma'am." She subtly elbowed Uma when the girl snickered softly at her sickeningly sweet tone. "My cousin and I are visiting from another town and we've heard about Fairy Godmother's magic wand. Do you happen to know if it's available to tourists?"

The woman smiled warmly at her. "Of course dear," she said warmly. "There's a museum about two miles away from here. Fairy close to Auradon. You can't miss it."

"Thank you." The words sounded foreign on Mal's tongue, like she was speaking another language. No one ever said "please" or "thank you" on the Isle. Auradon was becoming stranger and stranger by the second.

When the woman walked away, Uma turned to her. "Did she just say _fairy_ close to Auradon?"

Mal wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Must have been one of the less important fairies. She didn't look like one of the bigger ones." She pulled Uma to the side, away from listening ears. "Okay, here's the plan. We strike tonight after dark."

"We get in, grab the wand, and get out," Uma continued. "Sounds like a plan. But what if we bump into those three amateurs while we're there?"

Mal snorted. "I doubt it. They're three screw ups. They'll foolishly wait to try to steal it, but by then it'll be too late because _we'll_ have it." She thought about this. "Unless..."

"What?"

"They're more scared of their parents than we originally thought."

Uma shrugged. "We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?"

OoOoOo

"You find it yet, M?" asked Uma.

Mal flipped through the pages in her spell book. "No, not yet. Give me a second..." She finally found what she was looking for. "Yes, this'll do. Though being here is quite revolting, it'd be better with a little cloaking." Both girls were almost invisible. "This should do it. We're not completely invisible, but it'll help us stay out of sight."

They began walking towards the museum (not the most distance they'd ever traveled) and were there within an hour. "Damn," said Uma as they looked though the glass. "There's a guard. What do we do?"

Mal smirked as she caught sight of her mother's spinning wheel. "Leave that to me." Her eyes glowed bright green as she flipped through the spell book. "Prick the finger, prick it deep, send my enemy to sleep." Nothing happened for a moment before the guard got up and touched his finger to the spinning wheel's very sharp needle, rendering him asleep.

Uma smirked. "Perfect. Now, all we have to do it-"

"Man, that was lucky!"

"Huh?!" The two girls turned to see three figures walking towards them. They quickly jumped out of sight and watched the three from afar.

"What are _they_ doing here?" hissed Uma.

"Same as us," answered Mal. "They're here for Fairy Godmother's wand. Damn it. I didn't think they'd act so quick."

"Me neither," admitted Uma. "Rookie mistake. Maybe we can get to it first. Come on."

OoOoOo

Mal and Uma stopped in their tracks at the statues of the worst villains ever to darken the land. Jafar, the Evil Queen, Cruella De Vil, Ursula, and Maleficent were all standing there. Mal actually stepped back while Uma stood at the statue of her mother defiantly. She wouldn't let the sea witch herself scare her, there was no way she'd let a statue. "Mal, let's go."

But Mal was frozen in place as she stared into the eyes of her own mother's statue. She'd defied her, gone against her wishes. If she failed this, it was all over. Her mother would _kill_ her if they sent her back to the Isle. "Oh, god..." she whispered. "What was I thinking? I-I can't..."

Uh-oh. This wasn't good. Uma gripped the girl's shoulders. "Mal," she uttered gently. "Mal, calm down. She can't get you, okay? We're in Auradon, remember? I'm right here with you. We're here and we're together. You're alright."

Mal took a shuddery breath. She couldn't lose it, not here. They needed to get that wand. "I-I'm fine," she insisted. "Let's go." Uma nodded, but kept her arm loosely around Mal's shoulders as they set off to find the wand.

OoOoOo

"There it is," Uma whispered, reaching out for it. "We're so close..."

Mal pulled her away. "Down," she hissed.

"Here it is," said Evie as she, Carlos, and Jay entered the room across from them.

"Whoo!" exclaimed Jay as he reached for it.

"Jay," warned Carlos.

"Jay, don't do it!" Evie nearly shouted.

 _God, please, no,_ thought both Uma and Mal. They begged whoever was watching that the street rat wouldn't be the one to mess this up for them. There pleas were in vain, however, as the son of Jafar continued to reach out for the wand and touched the barrier around it, which sent him back flying. Alarms blared loudly in their ears as red light flashed brightly in front of them.

"A force field _and_ a siren? That's just a little excessive."

Neither girls could tell who said (though Mal suspected it was Carlos), but neither cared at the moment. They dashed through the halls and into the vents, somehow making it to the roof. "That," panted Mal. "was close."

Uma punched a nearby vent. "That goddamn street rat!" she seethed. "We were so close!"

Mal watched her rant calmly. The girl beside her had never really liked Jay. Mal herself didn't care. Although now she sympathize with Uma's distaste for him. Jay was brash, he acted without thinking. A job like this required brains, something that none of the three (except maybe Carlos) really had. "Uma, calm yourself," she ordered with a straight face. "This is a minor setback. We'll get the wand in due time."

" _How_?" Uma demanded, her face still contorted with rage.

Mal smirked. "We're going to school."

OoOoOo

 **So, how was that? Good, bad, let me know! And yes, I know that without Mal's drive, it's unlikely that Jay, Evie, and Carlos would go after the wand the first night, but I think that they were so afraid of what their parents might do to them that they wanted to get it over and done with. Thanks so much for reading! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please enjoy.**

OoOoOo

"Go to Auradon Prep?" Uma asked incredulously. From what she had seen on TV, Auradon Prep was a prim and proper elite school where the students and teachers all lived in their fantasy worlds. Not to mention, there were uniforms. Bright blue and yellow uniforms that she wouldn't be caught hooked wearing. "M, I didn't think you could have told me a more ridiculous idea."

Mal glared at her. "Hear me out, would you?" she snapped. "Obviously, we can't steal it from here. They're probably upping security right now. But if we go to the school, where Fairy Godmother spends most of her day, we can study her. Maybe there's an event where she brings it out. Besides, what's the number one rule on the Isle?"

"Know your enemy," Uma answered. "Alright, alright. But if they try to make me wear that uniform, I'll skin them alive."

Mal smirked. "Noted."

OoOoOo

"Repeat it again," the purplette (temporarily blond) ordered.

Uma rolled her eyes. "We're transfer students from Towering Heights," she said, glaring at her now-dark brown hair, which was out and straightened. She missed her braided long blue, black, and white locks terribly. "We're cousins who were homeschooled and wanted to see what it was like to go to school. So our parents sent us to Auradon Prep, the most prestigious school in the USA."

Mal raised an eyebrow. "Our names?" she demanded.

Uma groaned. "You're Cameron Dove and I'm Anne China," she answered, annoyed. The names were so sickeningly pleasant. "We're the daughters of common maidens."

Mal nodded. "Close enough. Now, let's get going. Those Auradon dorks won't know what hit them."

OoOoOo

Fairy Godmother's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Huh, that's strange," she said aloud. She had just received word that two new students were enrolling in Auradon Prep tomorrow. She usually received a four week notice before each student enrolled in her school. _Every case is different, I suppose,_ she thought, still somewhat puzzled. _I wonder what these girls will be like._

OoOoOo

Mal hid a sneer as the woman she presumed to be Fairy Godmother walked towards them. "You're Cameron Dove and Anne China, correct?" she asked kindly, to which both girls nodded. "Well, on behalf of the entire student body, welcome to Auradon Prep! I am Headmistress Fairy Godmother and if you'll follow me, I will show you around." Mal and Uma looked at each other before trudging behind the woman.

"I want to assure you both that this is a state of the art institute and an extremely safe environment-"

"Safe?" Mal repeated, straining her voice to sound concerned.

"We heard that there were villains attending," added Uma, mimicking her.

Fairy Godmother nodded. "Yes, we do have a few exchange students from the Isle. But let me put your minds' at ease, they are not their parents and are virtually harmless." There was silence after that as Fairy Godmother showed them to their dorm. "And this is where you'll be staying. And if you have any questions, feel free to ask." With that, she was gone.

Mal waited for her to leave before taking out her spell book. "My enemies may be nearby, so silence this room to everyone outside." She blinked. "God, this room is hurting my eyes. Uma, the curtains."

Uma obliged, closing them. "I bet you Evie is loving her room."

Mal rolled her eyes. "Of course she is," she agreed. "I knew she was always an Auradon girl. I saw Carlos playing with a dog and Jay playing that stupid sport."

"Tourney?" asked Uma.

"Yeah," Mal replied. She shook her head. "They're are idiots, they're all getting sucked into this place." She looked at Uma. "Promise me. Promise me you won't be an idiot like them."

Uma snickered. "Only if you promise too." She stepped closer, closing the distance between them. "We're not like Carlos, Evie, and Jay, Mal. They were made to survive on the Isle." She leaned in closer. "We were made to conquer it."

Mal smirked. "Not just the Isle," she corrected. "We already conquered the Isle. We were made to conquer _all_ of Auradon."

OoOoOo

Later that night, Mal stared up at the ceiling. "Uma," she called out, then scolded herself. Uma was probably asleep, nothing ever bothered her. Besides, why would she even care-

"Can't sleep, Scaly?"

Mal rolled her eyes and turned to face Uma's bed. "I told you to stop calling me that," she snapped. She smirked. " _Shrimpy_."

Uma glared. "Don't go there, M," she warned, though it was half-hearted. She moved over. "Come here."

Mal looked apprehensive. "Uma-"

"Come," Uma ordered, her voice leaving no room for argument. If it was anyone but Uma, Mal would have made them pay dearly. But Uma got to do things that others didn't.

Mal chuckled and got up from her bed, slowly slipping into Uma's. "What's our plan, U?" she asked, facing the other girl. "When we finally get the wand, what will we do with it?"

Uma pondered this. "We'll start with Auradon and slowly take the other kingdoms. They'll all be lost without the capital."

"I've been doing some research," Mal revealed. "Fairy Godmother's bringing the wand out when she crowns Prince Ben as king."

Uma nodded. "Then we'll need front row seats." She bit her lip. "I'll bet my tentacles that only someone important will get that seat. Someone really special to Benny Boy."

Mal groaned. "He has a girlfriend, Princess Audrey," she informed the girl. "She'll probably get the front seat."

Uma grinned wickedly. "Then Benny Boy's gonna have to get a new girlfriend." She touched her nose. "Not it."

Mal glared. "Really, Shrimpy?" she demanded.

Uma narrowed her eyes. "Watch it, Scaly," she said, her voice playful.

Mal rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up." She leaned on Uma's shoulder. "Do I really have to?"

"Afraid so, little dragon."

OoOoOo

 **I. Hate. This. Chapter. And I feel so bad for making you all wait so long for this piece of shit! (I'm so sorry for my language.) Feel free to review and tell me how horrible it was. Bye-bye my lovelies!**


End file.
